mtmwsomajfshfandomcom-20200214-history
February 2016 Minutes
Back to Main Page. Back to Minutes. Date: 19th September 2015 Location: Bawtry Road, Doncaster. No apologies from absent members. Nor were there any whispers. Where's My Cow was present in spirit, so only the Magician was not present. Matters arising from the Minutes of the Previous Meeting MTMWSOMAJFSH shirts Half a Hand has failed to buy replacements for the shirts that he had been wearing to work. His first error was that he had not sent round the sizing guide. He said that he would send this round "sooner rather than later". He declared that September would be a sensible deadline for this. The group disagreed. Like the Wind in the Willows. Half a Hand proceeded to collect sizes on the evening, and stated that he would have them bought before the 9th April. MTMWSOMAJFSH Cards 30 packs of bespoke MTMWSOMAJFSH cards were present at the meeting, organised by The Magician. It was noted that his instructions were to provide between 30 and 200 packs, and so he had not completed his task. Ace Man noted that he was sent 2 sample packs, so in total there were 32 packs in existence, however it was possible that the samples were different. As the sample packs were not present, it could not be confirmed at the meeting. It was agreed that all members should with-hold payment until it was ascertained whether 32 matching packs had been made. Ace Man to check on the 2 sample packs. McClary's employment Ace Man had found out the identity of the head boy and head girl of Bryanstone College (where Mr. McClary is now employed). Not Quite the Man stated that he knew Mr McClary's boss at Bryanstone College. It was therefore unclear why he had found it so difficult to find out this information previously. Ace Man asked the group for a bullet point list of what should be included in the letter. One suggestion was that it say "Adam Johnson is contacting you about a poker group...", but it was thought irrelevant as he is not in the poker group. The agreed points were: * Warn of the man, and recommend that he is not trusted * The letter should be factual * Express suspicions about whether the money was put in the chapel collection * Explain a bit of background to the group * The signature of the letter should be from the group as a whole, and should include the group wikia page and email address Not Quite the Man should set up a gmail account '''for the group. The email address should be MTMWSOMAJFSH@gmail.com. If this is not available, then he should try MTMWSOMAJFSH2@gmail.com. If this is not available, then he should consult the group. '''Ace Man will draft the letter. Funding from Repton School The Flop has drafted a letter to be sent to Repton School. The group commended The Flop on the quality of his writing. He was not commended on the quality of his reading. Not Quite the Man stated that he was not keen to meet with Dale Bilson. It was agreed that the group's email address and website should be included in the signature of the letter. The letter should come from the group as a whole, rather than just the chairman. Two Pair to circulate details of the group's dropbox folder. '''Roy Cheng was a twat. Group bank account The Flop was supposed to be supporting Half a Hand to set up the group building society account. The Flop had in fact advised Half a Hand to go and see Sue Savage at the NHSBC. Sue actually works at NatWest. Half a Hand had failed to set up a building society account. The group decided that we should probably just set up a normal bank account, especially if it is with Sue. '''Half a Hand to set up bank account by 9th April. Half a Hand to circulate bank details and chase the group to set up a standing order '''(£2.50/month). Wiki amendments It transpired that Not Quite the Man had altered the minutes of the last meeting. It was agreed that it was acceptable for members to change the group's Wikia pages, however it should not be done secretly. Edits should be made under a recognised alias. Nine High hosting Nine High is not playing cricket this year. Nine High gets a round of applause from the group. The group was disappointed that Nine High had not organised for a meeting in the Isle of Man for the TT. It was suggested that the group ask Marcus Brenchley to fly them there. There was some awkward laughter followed by awkward silence. '''The Flop offered to see if the group could borrow his company's plane. It was suggested that an Isle of Man meeting in 2017 was more likely. Article in the Arch '''The Flop to add to Repton Funding letter that the group would happily write an article for the Arch '''if funding was given. Taiwan visit It was agreed that we would wait for the outcome of the Funding letter before organising a visit to Taiwan. Syria and Isis Ace Man suggests that we should go and retrieve the bombs that were sent to Syria. Lamehand's beard Nine High's beard is a bit ginger, but more styled than Lamehand. River Queen approves. The Flop has tried to style his beard. Half a Hand has tried to style his side burns, as it's the closest he can get to hair on his head. The Flop's birthday Nine High gave U2 a score of 9.5/10 for their concert at the o2 arena on the day of The Flop's birthday. Not Quite the Man got his cock out in the club and Two Pair was dressed as Super Mario. It was unclear whether people got the train. Two Pair's girlfriend Two Pair still doesn't have a girlfriend. He is potentially "whoring and courting". Not Quite the Man has a crusty sack. Portugal River Queen suggests that she hosts a meeting in Portugal in 2018. How's the pizza? River Queen curses. What are numbers? 0,1,9,4,2,47,22,13 are all numbers. All St. Anselms alumni proceed to act very strangely. Apparently linked to the fact that Ace Man put a Mars bar in his pocket and never ate it. Does Green Monkey still have Stockholm Syndrome? Yes River Queen should play in her underwear River Queen is wearing underwear, and will continue to wear it whilst playing. The question was raised as to whether the group was pro-equality. The group would not commit to being pro-equality. For a joke The shooting down of a Russian jet by turkey. As this is a poorly constructed sentence, the group refused to comment. Brexit The group's position depends on the effect to flight costs to Portugal and the Isle of Man. If it will make no difference, then the group couldn't give a shit. Number of games The group agreed to play 2 games with 20 minute blinds. 3rd place to get their money back. Rankings 9 ranking changes were proposed. The only one to be voted through was for the Magician to move below Lamehand. Half a Hand proposed that he also move above the Magician. After being denied, he quoted Mis-Teeq (2003) "It's Scandalous". Same Suit quoted Natalie Imbruglia (1997) "I'm torn". River Queen said "knobhead". Reference unknown.